elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirabelle Ervine
|Base ID = }} Mirabelle Ervine is a Breton mage and the Master Wizard of the College of Winterhold. Background Serving as Master Wizard, she is in charge of the day to day operations of the college, as the Arch-Mage's duties often keep him occupied. Among these duties, she greets all new apprentices to the College, giving them complementary robes, showing them their sleeping quarters, and giving them a tour of the entire college, minus the Hall of Countenance. Mirabelle is not close to a lot of people other than Savos Aren, the Arch-Mage, but she is respected for the most part by her fellow College members. She is a stern woman and spends most of her time reading in the courtyard. Equipment *Apprentice Robes *Boots *''On Oblivion'' Interactions Joining the College When Faralda lets the Dragonborn across the bridge, they will meet Mirabelle, where she is in conversation with Ancano. After their discussion is over, she can be talked to to receive a Novice Hood and Novice Robes of Destruction and a tour of the exterior of the College. Revealing the Unseen When asked about the Staff of Magnus, she replies that the Synod was at the College recently, looking for magical artifacts, and were under the impression "that we had it in a closet somewhere," and she tells the Dragonborn that the Synod went to Mzulft, if they want to look for them. Containment After Ancano kills Savos Aren, Mirabelle sends the Dragonborn out to look for him, as well as destroy the magic anomalies that have infested Winterhold. The Staff of Magnus Following "Containment," and reporting to her that the Staff of Magnus is in Labyrinthian, Mirabelle will give the Dragonborn the door knocker needed to enter Labyrinthian, as well as Savos' amulet. When the Dragonborn returns from Labyrinthian with the Staff in hand, they can ask where Mirabelle is, and Tolfdir will reply that she sacrificed herself to get the others to safety, and out of Ancano's reach. Afterward, Tolfdir replaces Mirabelle as Master Wizard. Conversations Misunderstanding Mirabelle "I believe I made myself rather clear." Ancano "Yes, of course. I'm simply trying to understand the reasoning behind the decision." Mirabelle "You may be used to the Empire bowing to your every whim, but you will find the Thalmor will find no such treatment here. You are here at the pleasure of the Arch-Mage. I hope you appreciate the opportunity." Ancano "Yes, of course. The Arch-Mage has my thanks." Mirabelle "Very good. Then we're done here." Ancano's treachery Mirabelle "Its like a ward, but who's casting it? Ancano? How?" Savos "I don't care what it is. I want it brought down, now!" of bringing down ward Savos "Ancano! I command you, stop this at once!" approaches Ancano Mirabelle "Don't go near him!" explosion Speech When on tour of the College after joining it, Mirabelle will talk about the grounds and the College members: "The College of Winterhold has been as fixture in Skyrim for thousands of years. The prominent feature is the Hall of the Elements. It's our primary location for lectures, practice sessions, and general meetings. The Arcaneum is located above the Hall, and the Arch-Mage's quarters above that. While technically in charge of the College, the Arch-Mage's duties often keep him occupied. Thus, I run the day-to-day operations. Now, if you'll please follow me, I'll show you the living quarters. Unfortunately, we've had to implement more stringent entry procedures, due to some problems with the local Nords. We don't anticipate any real violence, but it never hurts to be prepared. Our newest members are housed here in the Hall of Attainment. I'll ask that you keep your voice down while inside, as others may be working on research or...delicate experiments. Now I'll show you to your quarters. You're going to be sharing space with your fellow Apprentices, who you'll meet shortly. This bed and desk are yours. Please try and be considerate of others. Now, let's go back to the Hall of the Elements, where most of the members gather for lectures and study sessions. Initially, you'll be learning from Tolfdir, one of our most esteemed wizards. Tolfdir is likely already inside, go on in." Quests *Join the College of Winterhold *Revealing the Unseen *Containment *The Staff of Magnus Trivia *She was voiced by Mozhan Marnò. *Despite the fact that she is Master Wizard, she only wears Apprentice robes. *Mirabelle is mentioned in the note Per Your Requests. *Along with Savos Aren, she may recognize the Dragonborn as Arch-Mage if revived by console commands. *Even if wearing Expert or Master Robes when joining the College, Mirabelle still says that the robes she's given the Dragonborn "might be more comfortable than your... current clothes." *Faralda appears to have her eye on Mirabelle's position, as she will comment that she does a good job, but there is room for improvement and will show surprise at Tolfdir replacing her. Bugs * After she dies during "The Staff of Magnus," when the Dragonborn commits a crime in the College, bounty may be added and she may speak, but nothing will be seen. Killing all visible members of the room does not seem to fix this. * If a dragon is killed while in the first tour of the College and dies in a close proximity to her, she may stop moving. Using full power Unrelenting Force to move her away from the dragon fixes this. Appearances * de:Mirabelle Ervine es:Mirabelle Ervine it:Mirabelle Ervine fr:Mirabelle Ervine ru:Мирабелла Эрвин uk:Мірабелла Ервін Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Bretons Category:College of Winterhold Members Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters